Light Bowgun
Weapon Overview The Light Bowgun is a bowgun that allows you to move at normal running speed. You can unsheathe it faster than the heavy bowgun due to the clear weight difference. Due to its compact size, it doesn't come with as much firepower than its larger counterpart but most hunters prefer light bowguns because of the movement and reloading speed. Most light bowguns are easily made and mastered. There are several monsters that are more easily killed by using the bowgun. Diablos are killed much more efficiently using a bowgun's Ice shots. Kirins also are killed more efficiently using a spray of pellet shots since it rarely stands still for blademasters to deal consistent damage. Yian kut-ku is easily beaten by rapid fire but be careful, when in the middle of a rapid fire burst you cannot move. The light bowgun has the advantage of being easy to handle and doesn't restrict the movement of the user during combat. However, bowguns are limited by the type of bullets they can equip, so it's best to suit the bowgun that utilizes the kind of bullet that would deliver the most damage on your opponent. Notable Skills: 1. Rapid fire is a skill that the bowgun has (not your armor) that fires several of a specific type of bullet in succession, using only one shell from your inventory. However you cannot move during a rapid fire burst. So don't use it on a fast moving monster unless you're sure you will have enough time to use it and avoid the next hit. 2. A "somewhat" useful skill is speed fire. With this skill, reloading is no longer necessary as long as you have the bullet in your inventory. The only downside to it is that it increases your recoil by a large amount, making it take longer between shots. (This skill does not apply for bullets under rapid fire. ) 3. Another useful skill is loading. This allows you to load an extra shell when you reload, which opens more opportunities for the hunter to attack. There are no downsides to this ability. Bowgun combination guide Thank you to those who edit for Good! Bowgun Damage Formula -------------- POWER -------------- Normal S Lv1: 6 Normal S Lv2: 12 Normal S Lv3: 10 Pierce S Lv1: 10 Pierce S Lv2: 9 Pierce S Lv3: 8 Pellet S Lv1: 5 Pellet S Lv2: 5 Pellet S Lv3: 5 Crag S Lv1: 3 Crag S Lv2: 3 Crag S Lv3: 3 Clust S Lv1: 6 Clust S Lv2: 6 Clust S Lv3: 6 Flaming S: 7 Water S: 5 Thunder S: 5 Freeze S: 5 Dragon S: 1 Recover S Lv1: 0 Recover S Lv2: 0 Poison S Lv1: 10 Poison S Lv2: 15 Para S Lv1: 10 Para S Lv2: 15 Sleep S Lv1: 0 Sleep S Lv2: 0 Tranq S: 0 Paint S: 0 Demon S: 0 Armor S: 0 Thank you to those who edit for Good! =D of Light Bowguns[http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Light_Bowguns [1]] Category:Weapons